Os Ciúmes de Tenten
by TemaTen-Chan
Summary: Neji volta a Konhoa depois de um ano a estagiar em Suna. Vem acompanhado com Temari de quem se tinha tornado muito amigo. Como reagirá Tenten ao ver a sua best friend e o amor da sua vida juntos! Conseguirá o Amor vencer os Cíumes? NejiTen ou KankuTen?
1. Depressiva e Emo?

**Notas importantes:**

Esta fanfic está a ser escrita em parceria com a minha amiga kazenoyume, ela está a escrever o SkikamaruXTemari pov e eu tou aescrever o NejiXTenten pov. Isto foi uma ideia que nos surgiu assim de repente e como eu não aguentava ver o Neji tão próximo da Temari (ciúmes -.-' XD) perguntei-me a mim mesma como se sentiria a Tenten... HUm... XD Foi então que resolvemos dividir esta fanfic em dois pov's!

Como ela ainda não postou aqui o ShikamaruXTemari pov eu vou ter de contar um bocado da histoira: O Neji vai estagiar para Suna durante um ano e a Tenten fica um bocado triste, passado esse ano ele volta com a Temari (a Temari era a melhor amiga da Tenten, e o Neji por quem Tenten estava apaixonada) ao vê-los assim tão próximos não consegue evitar ficar com ciúmes... Como será que isto vai acabar hãn? Nem eu ainda sei mt bem... -.-' Mas não gosto de finais infelizes!

Tenten, Neji, Lee e todas as outras personagens que apareceram na fanfic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto! u.u

**-Fala**

**"Pensamento"**

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Capítulo 1**

**-Depressiva ou Emo?-**

-Quem é que precisa de um idiota frio como ele??!! Eu é que não de certeza!!!! – resmungou a morena.

Lee suspirou pela enésima vez:

-Sim Tenten já percebemos mas, será que podíamos avançar?

-Lee, não estás a ajudar nada assim.

Tenten baixou a cabeça escondendo o triste olhar com a sua franja, estava sentada com as mãos nos joelhos agarrando os corsários vermelhos com toda a força que tinha. Lee estava ao seu lado ligeiramente curvado para ela enquanto lhe dava apoio emocional e psicológico. O sítio onde se encontravam era, nem mais nem menos, onde o Team-Gai tinha sido criado. Aqueles bancos traziam com eles muitas recordações, tristes e alegres.

-Tenten. – tentou Lee pela 1546 vez. – Tenho a certeza que não se passa nada entre eles.

-C-como é que podes estar tão certo Lee?!

-O fogo da juventude e o meu instinto primaveril guiam os meus sentidos!! – exclamou ele de olhos em fogo.

-Lee!!!

-Estou a brincar. – sorriu. – Ela é a tua melhor amiga não é?

-Já não sei se o é ou não. Já não sei nada… - Tenten lutava contra as lágrimas que tendiam a brotar-lhe dos olhos como dois rios, o seu habitual humor e entusiasmo tinham-se esfumado desde o regresso de Neji a Konhoa.

-Claro que é! Tenten ainda não reparas-te que és a única a acreditar nessa parvoíce!

-Não é nenhuma parvoíce Lee! Eu sei porque vi! Eu vi com os meus próprios olhos! Tenho a certeza que o Neji anda com a Temari, aquele ano em Suna deve tê-los aproximado e isso… e isso…

-Isso magoa-te não é?

Os cabelos de ambos foram despenteados pela suave brisa de Verão que passou por eles. Lee mantinha os seus olhos fixos em Tenten que continuava com a cabeça baixa.

-É… - sussurrou ela, um sussurro triste e cansado. – Suponho que sim…

Lee sentiu cada uma das palavras delas como uma ferida no seu coração. Não, ele não gostava de ver a sua melhor amiga angustiada. Compreendia que estava ciumenta por pensar que a sua melhor amiga lhe tinha roubado o amor da sua vida mas, esses pensamentos auto-destrutivos não iam ajudá-la em nada.

-Tenten…

-Não Lee, eu confiava nela! E… nele… Mas agora tudo mudou, o mundo está contra mim. Eu devia se saber que não presto e que o Neji não presta também! Por isso ele que namore com ela à vontade! - Tenten levantou-se do banco de rompante. Lee levantou-se também.

-Tenten! Que raio de pensamentos são esses?! Pareces o Sasuke a falar!

-Ora ai está um homem de jeito! Pode não ficar com elas mas também não lhes dá esperanças e não vai namorar com as melhores amigas!

Lee estava perplexo.

-Sempre pensei que achavas o Sasuke um estúpido pelo que faz à Sakura.

-Sim ele pode ser estúpido mas, não lhe dá esperanças!!! E além disso sempre o achei fofo!

-N-Nani??!! Desde quando é que pensas assim?!

-Desde que o conheci.

-Ah… E eu que pensava que te conhecia melhor mas estás-te a revelar…

-Emo! É isso mesmo!

-Emo? – Lee franziu o sobrolho.

-Sim emo! Tens algum problema contra isso?! – perguntou ela cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

-Espera lá, espera lá! – exclamou Lee voltando a sentá-la no banco. – Tu… tu estás a pensar tornar-te emo?

-Sim porquê?

-Tu … tu… tu estás-te a passaaaaaaaarrrrrrr???!!!

-Não. Até estava a pensar em pedir umas aulinhas ao Sasuke.

-Decididamente tu não estás bem. – concluiu Lee. – Acho que vou ter de falar com o Gai-sensei e o Neji para teres acompanhamento psicólogo a partir de agora… Ah… Tenten?

A kunoichi tinha os olhos em chamas quando pôs as mãos nos seus ombros e o começou a abanar com toda a sua raiva.

-Vais falar com quem???!!!!!!!!

-Ah desculpa! Eu disse Neji? Eu queria dizer Tsunade! É a Tsunade-sama há-de querer ajudar-te!!

Tenten largou-o e voltou a sentar-se. No seu olhar a raiva deu lugar à mágoa e ela aclamou-se.

-Gomenasai Lee…Tu estás para aqui a aturar-me eu não paro de te aborrecer com atitudes infantis destas. Eu não quero tornar-me depressiva nem emo por causa disto mas, dói… dói muito.

Fez-se silêncio e ela conseguiu sentir mais profundamente a ferida que atormentava o seu martirizado coração. Magoava mesmo, porque é que tinha de se ter apaixonado por um idiota insensível como ele? Mal a tinha cumprimentado quando chegara fora logo levar Temari até ao seu apartamento e ela tinha esperado um ano por ele, um ano! Odiava-se a si própria por o ter deixado roubar o seu coração.

-É só que, é só que… não encaixa na minha mente!! Temari e Neji? Não encaixa e não me agrada!! Eu sei lá Lee, eu só quero desaparecer deste mundo, desta vila, deste pesadelo!

-Não sejas tão dramática Tenten, já estás a meter coisas na tua cabeça que nem sequer existem! – insistiu Lee.

-Acredita elas existem, e estão cá para me atormentar!

-Tenten! Onde é que está a minha Tenten de sempre? A minha Tenten positiva? A minha Tenten alegre que me aturou a vida toda? Onde é que a guardas-te? Quero-a de volta! – exigiu o shinobi das farfalhudas sobrancelhas.

-Não sei, só sei que o seu coração está a sangrar.

Lee suspirou mas a sua paciência ainda não se tinha esgotado resolveu usar então o pouco da que lhe restava.

-Vem cá. – ordenou ele despregando-a do assento do banco de pedra. – Vamos fazer assim, dá-lhes outra oportunidade sim?

Tenten abraçou o amigo.

-Está bem… Vou tentar.

-Ora cá está a minha flor primaveril da juventude! – exclamou Lee retribuindo o abraço.

-Arigato Lee.

-De nada Tenten, já sabes que podes contar comigo para tudo! Vamos lá festejar a juventude que ela acaba num instante! – cantarolou ele dando-lhe a mão e encaminhando-a para as ruas da vila.

Tenten sorriu, só ele para lhe repor a auto-estima.

**Continua...**

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

E aqui está o 1º capítulo!! n.n

Eu sempre achei que o Lee ficava excelente como o melhor amigo da Tenten, o que é que voçês acham? XD Bem... o 2º capítulo está em andamento, assim como o resto da história. Como ainda sou novata neste mundo do gostava que me dessem a vossa opinião para em puder melhorar, por isso deixem **Reviews**! ^^


	2. Setimentos não Expressados

**Capítulo II**

**-Sentimentos não expressados-**

Lee tinha razão, ela não ia ficar a chorar e a deixar a depressão tomar conta de si por causa daquele cubo-de-gelo-ambulante! Era uma kunoichi e o seu lema sempre fora nunca baixar a cabeça, e era por isso que não ia deixar um idiota destruí-lo tão facilmente!

-Ohayo Tenten… – saudou uma vozinha meio tímida que ela sabia perfeitamente a quem pertencia. Quando se virou para trás confirmou as suas suspeitas. Uma ninja de longos cabelos azuis-escuros e lindos olhos perlados acenou na sua direcção.

-Ah ohayo Hina-chan! Está tudo bem com o teu treino? Ouvi dizer que o Naruto resolveu dar-te uma ajuda, é verdade?

Hinata corou que nem um tomate e a outra kunoichi deduziu que, pelos vistos, devia estar a correr bem. O amor parecia estar no ar e Tenten ficava muito feliz por ela se estar a aproximar de Naruto, ambas sabiam que Hinata merecia essa correspondência de sentimentos.

-Hai… Ele está a dar uma grande ajuda no meu treino e eu estou a recompensá-lo com almoços preparados por mim… - a ninja corou ainda mais e fez o seu jeito com os dois dedos indicadores. – Achas que devia fazer mais alguma coisa T-chan? É que, é que… Parece-me tão pouco para a ajuda que ele me está a dar…

-Hum… - ponderou Tenten. – E que tal convidá-lo para um encontro?

-U-u-u-m e-e-e-en-en-encontro??!!!!

Ups! Ela devia ter tido cuidado com as palavras pois Hinata parecia estar a ponto de desmaiar de tanto constrangimento.

-Oh não! Hina-chan! Não desmaies por favor! No meio da rua não! – exclamou Tenten pondo o braço da amiga à volta do seu pescoço. – Respira fundo. Vá lá, tens de começar a ultrapassar essas crises estúpidas.

-Estou a tentar T-chan mas, é que o meu sistema nervoso reage sempre assim.

-Ora mais uma razão para mudares essa tua atitude desgraçada! Imagina que o homem da tua vida te ia beijar e tu sempre desejaras que isso acontecesse, de repente desmaiavas e o teu maior sonho tinha ido por água abaixo.

-Ho-ho-ho-mem da minha v-v-vi-ida? B-b-be-eijar? – balbuciou Hinata enquanto o seu rosto mais vermelho ficava. – Na-na-naruto-kun… - foi tudo o que ela dixe antes de desmaiar no braços de Tenten.

-Hina-chan?

"Shimata! Só faço shimata! Ah baka Tenten! És uma baka! Coitadinha da Hina-chan desmaiou de novo e a culpa é tua!" repreendeu-se ela interiormente. "Bem acho que vou ter de levá-la há mansão dos Hyuuga e… ESPERAAAA!!!!! Hyuuga? Hyuuga não por favor! Ah o que é que eu faço com ela?!! Não quero encontrar uma certa pessoa…"

-Ohayo Tenten. – saudou uma voz estranhamente familiar.

"Por falar no diabo…"

-Ah… Oh-ohayo… Neji…

-O que é que se passou com a Hinata-sama?

-Desmaiou. – respondeu ela.

-Naruto?

-Naruto. – confirmou Tenten.

O silêncio instalou-se. Depois daquele ano sem se verem não sabiam o que dizer, não sabiam se tudo ia voltar a ser como dantes e isso deixava-os desconfortáveis na presença um do outro.

-Ora ainda bem que apareces-te! – exclamou Tenten quebrando o silêncio. – Assim já não tenho de levá-la à mansão dos Hyuuga. – a kunoichi entregou Hinata a Neji. – Toma conta da Hina-chan! – cantarolou ela dando-lhe uma palmada no braço disfarçando a raiva e tristeza, enquanto virava costas. – Sayonnara!

O shinobi estava atordoado. Irra ela estava mais forte! Mas Neji notava-a, também muito estranha. Passava-se alguma coisa que ela não queria dizer, estaria chateada por ainda não lhe ter ligado desde que chegara? Tinha de ter a certeza que estava bem.

-Espera!

Tenten estacou no meio da rua, aquilo que ela não queria que acontecesse estava prestes a acontecer. Não queria confrontá-lo directamente.

-H-hai?

-Estás bem?

-Porque não haveria de estar? – respondeu rispidamente, não estava a conseguir disfarçar a raiva.

-O que eu queria dizer era… Como é que correu este ano?

-Isso não te interessou minimamente quando cá chegas-te, posso saber porque é que te interessa agora?

Neji foi atingido pelo o mau-humor dela.

-Estás estranha. – atalhou.

-É impressão tua.

Ui! Aquilo não estava decididamente a começar da melhor maneira. Neji tentou então outra coisa:

-Queres ir treinar um pouco assim que acabar de entregar a Hinata-sama ao meu tio?

-Não estás cansado da viagem?

-Já descansei o suficiente e…

-Porque é que não convidas a Temari! – explodiu Tenten de vez.

-A Temari?

-Olha esquece!

-É de mim ou estás chateada com alguma coisa?

"És tu seu baka!!!!! A tua mera existência dá-me nervos!!!" quis ela gritar mas controlou-se.

-É de ti acredita. – tentou ela remediar, já tinha posto a pata na poça. – Sayonnara.

-Espe…

Tarde de mais, ela já lhe virara costas em direcção ao interior da vila. Queria segui-la mas agora o que importava era o bem-estar de Hinata…

-Puff… - suspirou. – Mulheres!

Neji não teve outro remédio se não pegar na prima ao colo e tentar chegar o mais rápido possível a casa. Esperava fazê-lo rápido possível podendo depois ter tempo para se tentar actualizar sobre tudo o que se tinha passado em Konhoa no último ano ficando assim a compreender melhor as decisões e discussões da altura.

Hinata não estava a ajudar nada, ela não era gorda mas, isso não alterava o facto de ser pesada. Já estava a desesperar ao ver que nunca mais chegava há mansão Hyuuga quando, milagrosamente, apareceu Naruto.

-Yo Neji! – saudou o loiro.

-Oi.

-Há quanto tempo! – festejou Naruto. – Pensava que nunca mais te ia ver! Que saudades!

-Exagerado…

-Dá cá um abraço!! – exclamou enquanto corria na direcção de Neji.

-Longe! – mandou o ninja de longos cabelo negros afastando-se rapidamente com a prima para o lado esquerdo. Foi então que Naruto notou "finalmente" na pobre criatura.

-O que se passa com a Hina-Chan?! – perguntou alarmado.

-Desmaiou. – constatou Neji.

"Nem vou referir a causa. É demasiado óbvia!" pensou ele.

-Porquê? Será que estou a puxar de mais por ela no treino que ficou demasiado exausta e desmaiou?!!

-Treino? – Neji arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Que treino? – começava a ficar preocupado.

Naruto fez uma expressão de interrogação mas, logo se recompôs e sorriu.

-Ah pois é! Quase me esquecia que estives-te um ano fora! – riu ele.

"Sou assim tão fácil de esquecer?"

-É que eu tenho estado a ajudar a Hina-Chan a treinar as técnicas ninja. – gabou-se Naruto.

-Tu?

-Hai! Nande?

-Esquece. – suspirou Neji.

-Já percebi o que estás a pensar! Achas que não sou bom o suficiente não é?!

-O quê? – o shinobi de lindos olhos perlados não estava com a ,eventual, disposição para aturar as birras do loiro. – Naruto, eu ainda nem disse nada caso não tenhas reparado.

-Pois mas aposto que pensas-te!

-Não pensei nada. – mentiu.

-Hyuuga Neji eu desafio…

-Sim, sim já sei. Desafias-me oficialmente para um combate até há morte. Aguenta aí os cavalos sim! Eu acabei de chegar a Konhoa caso te tenhas esquecido. – interrompeu Neji. – Além disso a única pessoa que eu, contingentemente, deixo citar o meu nome inteiro é a Tenten.

-Ok… Agora já percebi porque é que ela te chama sempre cubo-de-gelo-ambulante. Aposto que nem uma carta lhe escreves-te. – provocou.

"Mas afinal o que se passa com ela?"

-Pára de me dar na cabeça Naruto porque não tens muito por onde falar. Uma pessoa normal já teria reparado há imenso tempo no quanto a Hinata gosta de ti!

"Ups! Já fiz shimata! Se a Hinata-sama souber vai escorraçar-me…"

-A Hi-Hinata gosta d-de mim…?!

Neji amaldiçoou-se interiormente, tinha posto a pata na poça. No entanto, agora já não havia mais nada a fazer se não animar a coisa.

-Descobre por ti mesmo. – afirmou deixando a prima nos braços de Naruto. – Toma conta dela, tenho de ir a um sítio.


	3. Gelo com Gelo

**Capítulo III**

**-Gelo com Gelo-**

-Puff… Sou mesmo idiota! – lamentou-se. – Fazer uma cena de ciúmes… Em frente dele! Que irritação!

Tenten caminhava pelas ruas em passo acelerado, estava decepcionada consigo mesma por ter deixado os sentimentos, há tanto tempo trancados no seu coração terem saído e se manifestado assim de repente.

"Sou uma perfeita idiota! Onde é que está o meu orgulho de kunoichi?! Não posso deixa-lo roubá-lo sem mais nem menos! Vamos lá Tenten coragem!"

A morena ia tão concentrada nos seus próprios pensamentos que nem viu a pessoa que caminhava à sua frente. Mas parecia que essa pessoa também não andava como muita atenção ao que havia no caminho.

Tenten só conseguiu vislumbrar uma coisa preta antes de chocar contra ela.

PAFT!!

-Auch! – exclamaram aos mesmo tempo.

A kunoichi tinha caído de rabo no chão, atordoada. Só quando levantou a cabeça é que reparou que tinha chocado contra um ninja de vestes pretas e marcas roxas no rosto.

-Kan… Kankuro?

-Tenten! – espantou-se Kankuro após abrir os olhos. Ele ajudou-a a levantar-se. – Gomene… Acho que tenho de ter mais atenção.

-Ah, eu também… - "é o que dá pensar demasiado no Neji!", ele riu-se e Tenten perguntou-se porquê. – Ei! Qual é a piada?

Kankuro parou finalmente e explicou:

-Somos os dois uns desastrados mas essa tua cara…

-Hãn? A minha cara? – ela não estava a perceber. – O que é que tem a minha cara?

-Estavas a pensar em quê?

-Agrr Kankuro! Não me respondas a uma pergunta com outra pergunta!!! – irritou-se ela mas só conseguiu provocar mais riso no shinobi de Suna. – Ok eu desisto! Não percebo os homens!

Kankuro parou de rir para ficar com uma expressão interrogativa mas ao mesmo tempo curiosa, aproximou-se mais dela pronto para pedir explicações.

-Eh! Que é que te leva a dizer isso?

-A pura convivência com eles! – exclamou passando por ele e continuando a andar.

-Ei! Calma. – disse seguindo-a. – Tenho a certeza que há para aí qualquer coisa no meio.

-Ai sim? – Tenten virou-se para o shinobi sarcástica. – Por exemplo?

-Bem deixa-me ver… - começou pensativo. – Poderia ser que um rapaz de quem gostasses, um amor da tua vida, estivesse a ser roubado por outra pessoa também importante para ti. Uma amiga, por exemplo. Não, uma melhor amiga. Melhor, uma irmã!

-Eu não tenho irmãos. – constatou com uma gota na cabeça.

- Ah pois é! Então fica a melhor amiga.

Tenten estava chocada com a capacidade advinha de Kankuro.

-Por acaso lês mentes?! – perguntou agarrando-o pelos ombros.

-Ya! Então não sabias que… - fez uma pausa e olhou-a com ironia presente no rosto. – Obviamente que não! Também não é preciso ser-se muito esperto para adivinhar o que se passa aí dentro dessa tua cabecinha tonta. – constatou apontando para ela.

A morena fez beicinho.

-Eu sei que sou um pouco maluca mas… - disse inocentemente.

-Um pouco?

-Ok já chega! – exclamou virando a cara ofendida. – Vou me embora!

-Eh matte! – Kankuro segurou-lhe no braço e depois sorriu. – Estava só a brincar.

-Pois então deixa-te de brincadeiras que eu hoje nem estou para aturar o modo de alegria excessiva do Lee e do Gai-sensei! – gritou ela.

-Calma. Vamos respirar fundo e acalmar-nos sim. – tentou ele com uma voz extremamente serena que ainda a irritou mais.

-Se não queres sair daqui a voar aconselho-te a não usares essa vozinha. É extremamente irritante!!!! – Tenten bufou perdendo a paciência. Outra gota desceu pela cabeça de Kankuro mas, ele respirou fundo e tentou novamente acalmá-la.

-Vamos lá Tenten, o stress faz mal há saúde de um ninja. – começou ele muito filosoficamente. – Por isso, vamos dar uma volta e espairecer desse mau humor. Agora a sério, estás-me a preocupar. – constatou sério.

A kunoichi corou ligeiramente e olhou-o nos olhos. Kankuro realmente demonstrava preocupação e vontade de a animar. Porquê não aceitar o seu convite? Não ia fazer mal e ia fazê-la esquecer-se da praga do Hyuuga!

Tenten sorriu.

-O que foi? – perguntou o shinobi baralhado com a sua atraente voz rouca.

-Nada, nada! – ela riu. – Vamos? – estendeu-lhe a mão convidativa.

Kankuro olhou-a espantado e depois também sorriu, Tenten era uma rapariga muito diferente das outras, diferente no bom sentido claro, e não conseguia estar chateada muito tempo. Era também muito positiva e encorajadora, sorridente, amiga, tagarela, às vezes de mais mas, isso tudo tornava-a especial aos seus olhos mesmo sem ele saber bem porquê. Nunca tinha prestado muita atenção às raparigas há sua volta, em Suna apenas se concentrava em treinar e aperfeiçoar as suas técnicas e jutsos, a sua vida sempre tivera sido extremamente monótona no entanto, agora que Tenten tinha aparecido nela, sentia-se diferente.

-Alôôô!!! Terra chama Kankuro, Terra chama Kankuro! – berrou alguém ao seu ouvido.

-Ei! Queres que fico surdo!

-Não ficarias se me prestasses atenção! – reclamou Tenten fazendo muito dona do seu nariz. Mal ela sabia que toda a atenção dele estivera concentrada em si. – Estava a ser simpática a oferecer-te a mão sim senhor gatinho.

-Não me gozes.

-Não estou a gozar! – a expressão dela mudou para atrapalhamento. – Gosto das orelhas…

-Ai sim? – Kankuro franziu o sobrolho.

-Hum-hum. – assentiu sorrindo. – E que tal irmos comer qualquer coisa?

-Ok. Ichiraku?

-Ichiraku!

Os dois ninjas afastaram-se então para irem deliciar-se com os maravilhosos noddles, dos famosos rammens, do restaurante mais frequentado por Naruto.

Não sabiam era que estiveram a ser observados o tempo todo.

-Hn.

-Eu avisei-te. – apelou uma voz feminina bastante conhecida. – Desde que a Tenten conheceu o meu irmão que se deram muito bem. Eu acho que se já sabes o que sentes te apresses.

-Sentir? O que se pode sentir pela sua companheira de equipa? Amizade, nada mais. – ressoou fria uma voz suave e misteriosa, ao mesmo tempo magoada.

-Neji essa citação está deveras fora de moda. – reclamou a rapariga aborrecida. – Devias ser homem de vez em quando e organizar as tuas afinidades sem censurar nenhuma delas.

-Eu é que sei Temari… - respondeu Neji virando costas.

-Depois não digas que não te avisei.

A loura ficou a observá-lo a ir e depois foi também.


End file.
